A Supernatural Dr Seussmass
by Miz Predictable
Summary: The Grinch stole christmas. Just a Crack! Fic done Dr. Seuss style, with lots of Rhyming. Hope you guys enjoy and merry christmas!


_**A/N: I thought of this little humor fic while wrapping chrissy presents. Hope you guys enjoy! MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: do not own Supernatural or anything Dr. Seuss! Just borrowing! This fic is kind of a Xover with everything Dr. Seuss I can think of at 1 am on Christmas morning, but mostly The Grinch.**_

**A Supernatural Dr. Seuss-mass**

_**Sam I am and Dean the Mean;**_

_Sammy does not like green eggs and ham; Sam I am is not a man, _

_But Dean the mean likes all that's green, he's not like Sam._

_He'll eat the damn green eggs and ham!_

* * *

**Sam I am and Dean the mean, were driving in their mean machine, the Chevy with a shine so shiny, Dean can't stand a Sam that's whiny.**

**This story starts, on a sunny day that is sunny:**

**Dean has done something hilariously funny, **

**Sammy just growls and stares out the glass**

**And murmurs a threat to kick his ass. **

**Dean the mean just snorts his mean snortness and turns back to the road, **

**In his glorious shortness, **

**With three days till Christmas, Dean thinks in his mind:**

"**A present for a whiny bitch, what will I find?" **

**Then an ominous ring, Sammy answers the phone, mutters greetings to Bobby, then lets out a groan, **

"**Somebody has stolen presents, but what can that mean? And they where stolen by something that's hairy and green?" **

**Dean the mean chuckles and turns in for Gas, **

**And to look for something to celebrate Christmas…**

**But the food is all gone, all the alcohol stolen; the poor gas attendant was all puffy and swollen. **

**The maggots, by now have eaten his meat, the only thing left, the shoes on his feet. **

**Dean pulls a face and turns to the Sam. **

"**Sam I think something used this man for ham,"**

"**Dude, you're so rhyming," **

"**No I am not,"**

"**Yes you so are, you've been doing it a lot,"**

"**Bitch,"**

"**Jerk,"**

**While this banter was bantering, something watched from afar, something mean, green and hairy, from behind a wrecked car. **

**He lurked almost quietly and turned to the screen;**

"**Lurk…" he muttered, then with a grin,**

**stole a piece of scrap fruit skin from the trash bin.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the Chev that is black, Sam was most angry cuz Dean had been slack. **

**He was just pouting while Dean had been shouting, **

**All had gone quiet and that was that. **

**In this quiet, they agreed, they'd go and help Bobby from this evil green greed. **

**They got to the car yard, tired and raked, to a bottle of bear and a couple of steaks. **

**While they ate the greasy meal, Bobby told them of the Christmas steal. **

"**All their presents were gone, and their fairy lights too. And the tinsel and tree and even the food. **

**The wreath from the door was ripped clean off, even the bin food that had gone off. **

**Christmas is ruined, everything's gone, what shall we do? Its all gone wrong!" **

**Sam I am smiled, and Dean the mean laughed. **

"**We'll get this green stealer and kick his ass!"**

"**Where do we go?" Sam asked most politely. **

"**To Crumpit, in Who-Ville," Bobby replied lightly. **

**They stared at each other, they knew who this was, but how and why, that was the puzzle. **

**At that moment they knew, that this would be cinch, but really, could it truly be…The Grinch?**

* * *

**They drove the Chevy, to the snowy who town, Almost sick, when there wasn't a frown. It was all colors and brightness and Cheer, Dean nearly pulled out his **

**gun in fear. **

**Thankfully Sam stopped him from wasting a who, but instead got directions to see 'you know who,'**

"**He's up on Crumpit," Cindy Lou said, smiling and winking her little who head. **

**Dean almost cried as the girl kissed his cheek, he'd be scrubbing that spot week upon week. **

**The people of Who-Ville where as nice as they came, but Dean the mean swore, he'd never turn that way. **

**So without further trouble and without looking behind, they trudged up to Crumpit with one thing on their mind. **

**They loaded their guns and banged on the door, and threatened mean threats and spat and swore. **

**The Mean Green Grinch opened the door and stood with a frown and his hands on his hips.**

"**What can I do?" he hissed through his mean green lips. **

**Dean unlocked the safety and pointed the gun at his chest. **

"**Give us back Christmas and yeah…all the rest,"**

**With a shudder and a nod, the green Grinch complied, handing the presents and the ham, that was fried. **

"**Have it , take it, have it all! I've even got food if you want more!"**

**So the boys saved Christmas and took back all the who's joy, and gave all the who children, all the who toys. **

**And they ate, and drunk and played all day long, before disappearing to a classic rock song. **

**That is the end of the Christmas story, and Dean got Sam a whore that was whory. Sam sent her away, and Dean took her back, and they lived happily ever **

**after, and that's a fact!**

* * *

_**I know that was probably lame, but meh! It's Christmas! Hope you guys enjoyed! Review please! It's Christmas Day!!!**_


End file.
